Hulk vs Gorilla Grodd
Description They acquired their powers thanks to a lab experiment, resulting in them becoming either a monster of pure strength and a monster with psychic abilities respectfully, which one will be better if one wins? Interlude Wiz: The battle of strength vs psychic ability. Boomstick: And they acquired their powers thanks to a lab experiment! They also a both monster that uses their powers. Wiz: The Hulk, the member of Avengers and the green Goliath. Boomstick: And Gorilla Grodd, the gorilla that is a enemy of The Flash. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner as a child was abused by his alcoholic father Brian Banner. Boomstick: This poor Bruce didn't deserve this... Wiz: Brian literally thought he was a monster, Brian also slap little Bruce... Boomstick: God damn, this man should be arrest! Wiz: Indeed he was. Boomstick: Bruce was so smart at that time, and when he grown up he was a scientists. Wiz: Bruce possesses a genius level intellect as one of the world's renowned scientists. Boomstick: And when Bruce is angry, oh ho ho ho, you wouldn't like him when he's angry! Wiz: Banner transforms Hulk whenever-- Boomstick: He's angry! Wiz: Yes and also whenever his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. This causes an electric pulse generated in the amygdala that increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. The duration of the transformation, ranging from the five minutes to seconds, depends on the initial adrenaline surge. Boomstick: That is way too much biologist talks. Wiz: So what? Boomstick: Nevermind actually, go ahead and continue. Wiz: Bruce also has a cousin who also can turn into same thing as Bruce can and her name is She-Hulk! Boomstick: Jennifer Walters was the first cousin of Hulk, and a waifu... Wiz: Also Bruce's mother Rebecca, was really loving of her but his dad Brian wasn't. Boomstick: I thought we already done talking about Bruce's abusive early life, let move on it's more sad. Wiz: Okay... Bruce was later raised by his aunt and later met an billionaire guy known as Tony Stark. Boomstick: Yeah they both met first time in Oxford University. Wiz: The Hulk lifted a 150 billion ton mountain, withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast, survives nuclear bombs with ease and Hulkbuster can defeat The Hulk. Boomstick: The Hulk is stronger there is! Wiz: He is when he grow anger and stronger. Boomstick: And by the way, beware, The World Breaker Hulk! That's Hulk taking one single step, he walked forward, and causing an earthquake that almost sunk the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America! Pretty crazy right? Bruce Banner: That's my secret, Captain... I'm always angry. Gorilla Grodd Wiz: Gorilla Grodd is an evil super-intelligent gorilla with incredible strength and ability. Boomstick: Gorilla Grodd is also the arch-nemesis of The Flash! Wiz: He was born in Gorilla City, he gained his powers through exposure to a meteorite that also affected the heroic King Solovar. Boomstick: He is a savage murderer, despite his intellect. And his ability to read minds didn't stop him from being manipulated by The Joker. Wiz: Grodd also married a female gorilla named Boka, who was engaging to marry Solovar but instead she caught the eye of Gorilla Grodd. Boomstick: His ceresorbis power absorption for devoured mind. Wiz: A city in a jungle of Africa populated by intelligence gorillas. He possessed intelligence and force of mind capabilities, powers allegedly granted him when he was exposed to a space-rock that landed in the African jungles. Boomstick: So Grodd is from Africa? Wiz: Um, yeah. Boomstick: I was just making sure, Wiz. Wiz: Grodd is also extremely intelligent with knowledge of technology beyond the development of human civilization. Boomstick: I never knew that Gorillas are smart with interest, never did. Wiz: However, despite his acumen, Grodd was a degenerate savage who killed and ate the brains, often the whole, of his victims. Boomstick: Like a beast. Wiz: He can defeat Superman, not with his muscle, but with his mind. Unfortunately Superman can beat him anytime. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: He able to think a few steps ahead of Flash, survived being hit by a speeding train, nearly killed Nightwing, overpowered the Martian Manhunter, he used to lose against the Flash, beat Congorilla to death and bypassing his regeneration factor. Boomstick: Grodd survived a punch from the Flash that sent him from Kansas to Wyoming, but god damn that was thrilling! Wiz: He hates being called a monkey. Boomstick: Well because he's a Ape! Apes and monkey are different so... Gorilla Grodd: Do you not know me, human? Often before we have fought and you defeated me. But today I have raised an army. An army of little brothers and they long to meet with you. Do you not know me? I am Grodd. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Bruce Banner got out of the shop, waving a bye to cashier. Bruce hears a screaming, people running away. Suddenly Gorilla Grodd, with his army of apes attacking and capturing innocent people. Gorilla Grodd look at his right side and sees Banner. Grodd: Kill him. Two of apes threats Bruce, but Bruce was getting anger. So Bruce's eyes turned green, and transforming to The Hulk. The Hulk punched two apes out of the way and The Hulk roars. Hulk: Hulk will smash you! Grodd: Hm, that's funny. Both combatants prepares their fists. Hulk charges at Gorilla Grodd, and their fists clash and cause a shockwave. Grodd tries punching Hulk but Hulk blocks and counters the blow, pummeling Grodd. Hulk uppercuts Grodd's chin, Grodd punch Hulk in the face and then punching Hulk in stomach. Hulk kicks Grodd that send him toss and crashing through the capsule and the street. Hulk: Hulk hates you! Grodd: Hehe, alright Hulk. I already hate you too. Gorilla Grodd starts to throw cars at Hulk, Hulk easily punch and parries the cars, before Hulk could do anything, Grodd punched Hulk by surprise. Then Hulk delivers a large uppercut that send Grodd flying through a building, Grodd groans. As Hulk enters the building, Grodd grabs Hulk's head and starts hurting Hulk's mind, Hulk was feeling weak. Hulk slowly gets up and kicks Grodd's balls, Hulk then headbutts Grodd. Hulk punches Grodd's stomach and delivers a large uppercut again that send Grodd out of a building, Hulk splits the cats in half and wears them on his fists like using boxing gloves. The Hulk charges at Grodd, before Grodd stand up, Hulk uses a car boxing gloves to delivers punches and some large blows on Gorilla Grodd. Hulk then uppercut Grodd, Grodd then slowly gets up and groans at Hulk. Grodd: Alright, Green Goliath... You had your fun, you may not know me, I am Grodd. And I will rip you in half! Hulk: Hulk doesn't get rip by a Gorillas! Hulk punches Grodd, Grodd uppercut Hulk and starting to hurt Hulk's mind again. Grodd: You underestimate me, Hulk. Then I will underestimate you back, you shouldn't have fight me. Hulk: You... Can't... Beat... The... HULK! Hulk kicks Grodd's balls again, Hulk then delivers a large punch in Grodd's gut. Grodd roars and tries to bite The Hulk, The Hulk grabs Grodd's neck and tossing Grodd. Hulk then grabs Grodd's leg and slams him into floor, then tossing Grodd sending him into a building. Grodd: This creature will be a lot stronger than I thought he would be... Hulk enters the building. Hulk: Hulk will destroy you! Grodd: I'm aware, Hulk. Both combatants charges each other and their fists clash and destroys a building in half. Grodd was send flying far away from the building. Grodd got slammed on a street. Grodd: Apes, go handle the green creature for me... Five apes went after The Hulk, The Hulk stopped by five apes trying to threats The Hulk. The Hulk punches the ape out of way, one ape bites the Hulk, two apes kicking the Hulk. The Hulk was annoyed and slamming both apes in floor and toss one in building. Hulk roars, then Grodd punch the Hulk. Grodd: It's time to die, fool! Grodd grabs Hulk's head and hurting Hulk's mind, Hulk yelp. Grodd: This is where it's end, I'm the stronger! Hulk slowly fall to his knees, it getting Hulk even more anger. Hulk tries to punch Grodd but Grodd blocks it and biting his hand. The Hulk then manages to headbutts Grodd, Hulk slowly gets up. The Hulk then walks toward Grodd. Hulk: You must not heard... Grodd: Huh? Hulk: That Hulk... Hulk kicks Grodd's face before and after saying his words. Hulk: IS THE STRONGER THERE IS! Hulk delivers a punch Grodd, and went behind Grodd, snapping Grodd's neck. Grodd fell, he was a lying dead gorilla. All armies of apes was shocked and stopped harming people and running away. Iron Man: Great job Hulk. The Hulk turn around and sees Iron Man. Iron Man: Sorry we took so long, we had a conversation. You've... Iron Man looks at the dead gorilla. Iron Man: Handled it by yourself. Hulk: Hulk always win, Stark. Iron Man: Don't you think killing is little too far? Hulk: Maybe. Iron Man: Well, let get back to Headquarters. =Poll= Who will win? Hulk Gorilla Grodd Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Woo! The Hulk also can killed gorillas as well! Wiz: Hulk is very, very, very faster, stronger, experienced, versatile and smarter. If Grodd's mind control work on The Hulk, Grodd's strength and everything else won't even finish The Hulk. Technically he may be hard to get killed because of his healing factor. Boomstick: And by the way, I got some serious question... Wiz: What's your question? Boomstick: Did The Hulk just kicks Grodd's balls just to get out of his mind control attack? Wiz: Yeah he actually did, I don't know why honestly. Boomstick: That scene was funny don't you think? Wiz: Kinda. Also, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, The Hulk jumped there and pulled the planet back together. Boomstick: Yeah, that would be like nearly 45 quintillion tons! With his bare hand! And how the heck would Grodd take a single hits from The Hulk? Wiz: Well he survived the punch from The Flash that sent him from Kansas to Wyoming. Boomstick: And he also overpowered Martian Manhunter's mind, shouldn't that kill The Hulk? Wiz: It wouldn't kill the Hulk since Grodd uses the same thing at Superman and Superman literally defeat him in about second. Advantages: The Hulk winner * Stronger * Faster * Healing Factor * Experienced * Smarter * Versatile * More Durable * Stamina Disadvantages: Gorilla Grodd loser * Smarter * Less Durable * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Superman and The Flash could defeat him * Ability to read minds didn't stop him from being manipulated by The Joker Boomstick: Gorilla Grodd will never mind his victory, The Hulk takes the victory! Wiz: The winner is The Hulk! Category:Bob6114 Category:Fistfight Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant